For Lovers Only
by Det-Kate-Nikki-Beckett-Heat
Summary: The shots pierced through the glass, bullets and glass flew everywhere. No backup, no escape route and no certain survival. Then it stopped. And they were gone. And so were the girls. Better than it sounds hopefully. Characters since you can only lable four; Danny/Lindsay Mac/Stella Flack/Jess REVIEW Please
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from some of the plot and a couple of characters._

''Case closed,'' Mac Taylor announced to his team which consisted of Stella Bonersera, Danny Messer, Sheldon Hawkes, Adam Ross and the newest member to the team Lindsay Monroe. Detectives Don Flack and Jessica Angell were also present to hear the good news.

''Boom!'' Danny said with a smile, they were all relieved since it had been a hard case, long hours and over time. ''How's about we go out for celebratory drinks?'' He asked the team.

''Sure Messer I'm in,'' Flack called out, as he high fived his best friend. The whole team agreed apart from Adam and Hawkes who seemed to have plans of their own. Adam was going to catch a movie with Kendal and Hawkes was going to order a Chinese and get a good night's sleep for once.

They all said their goodbyes and headed out of the crime lab. Adam and Hawkes shared a cab out as the rest of the team headed to their cars. About 10 minutes later they arrived at Sullivan's, the bar that had become their regular celebratory hang out. They took refuge in their usual booth which seemed bigger to them despite the fact that only two of their team were missing. Mac and Stella sat together then beside them were Danny and Lindsay then finally Jess and Flack sat opposite Mac and Stella. The men all had beers while the girls stuck to Vodka and Coke since they actually wanted to remember whether they had a good time or not.

* * *

''So I can't believe Hudson hid in the closet and locked himself in,'' Stella laughed causing the team to burst in laughter too.

''I know, how stupid do you have to be to lock yourself in,'' Flack said rhetorically as he chuckled placing his arm around Jess' shoulders. Kevin Hudson was the perpetrator in the case they just closed. He murdered his work rival, Jameson Rodgers and his family after 10 years of bad blood between the two families. ''Linds, I liked your tissue box on the table strategy when I showed him the photos of Kevin's daughter,'' Flack smiled.

''We work well, good cop bad cop routine there,'' Lindsay replied before she took another sip of her drink. ''Say, are we all going to the funeral tomorrow, Stella told Kevin's mother and father we'd be there?''

''Yeah, I think we should. Since we worked so hard and put the hours in it would be nice to see his parents have closure now.'' Mac answered, they all nodded in agreement.

Mac and Stella left first, they said their goodbyes and headed back. Mac dropped Stella off at her new apartment, she recently moved after her near death experience with Frankie. Then the remaining couples left, and headed to their cars. Jess and Lindsay drove off together leaving Danny and Flack stood talking.

''So, you and Jess huh?'' Danny asked his best friend as he lit his cigarette. Flack took a drink of his beer he was finishing then answered.

''What about me and Jess. Yeah man we're dating but that's about it. Don't be expecting church bells and a stroller anytime soon Messer,'' Flack joked. ''So, you and Lindsay huh?'' He asked in the same sing-song voice Danny spoke in moments ago.

Danny took a drag of his cigarette, ''nothing Flack. Just colleagues. She's the new girl from Montana, not my type.'' He confessed to Flack, however something in his voice hinted he was lying and Don picked up on it.

''That's why you call her Montana then is it?'' He pressed, knowing what the answer would be.

''I call her that to annoy her, that's all.'' They both said at the same time, when they both finished the burst out laughing.

''Am I that predictable?'' Danny asked as he threw down is cigarette and crushed it with his foot.

''Yeah, that's what you said whenever anyone mentions the pet name,'' Flack laughed as they walked over to their cars. ''See you tomorrow.'' And with that Danny got into his car and drove off to his apartment all the way thinking what Flack said.

* * *

The service was beautiful. Lindsay, Jess and Stella all had tears in their eyes when Kevin's parents red out their speeches. The team sat at the back of the church in pairs, Stella and Mac, Adam and Kendal, Sid and Sheldon, Danny and Lindsay and Jess and Flack. They were all dressed smartly, the men in suits-which was not unusual for Mac and Flack- and the girls in black dresses. But what they didn't know was that they were being watched, watched from a close distance. He could almost touch them, taste them and kill them.

Just as the ceremony finished they were called to a scene. Flack and Jess went by the precinct first so Jess could change then they headed off to the scene. The rest of them went back to the crime lab to change into their work outfits and then headed out while Adam and Sid went to the respective work stations.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One: a new day.

It was always the same for her when she arrived to meet the body. After she unbuckled her seat belt, after she pulled a stick pen from the rubber band on the sun visor, after her long fingers brushed her hip to feel the comfort of her service piece, what she always did was pause. Not long. Just the length of a slow, deep breath. That's all it took for her to remember the one thing she will never forget. Another body waited. She drew the breath. And when she could feel the raw edges of the hole that had been blown in her life, Detective Lindsay Monroe was ready. She opened the car door and went to work.

The wallop of one hundred degrees almost shoved her back in the car. New York was a furnace, and the soft pavement on West 77th gave under her feet like she was walking on wet sand. Monroe could have made it easier on herself by parking closer, but this was another of her rituals: the walk up. Every crime scene was a flavour of chaos, and these two hundred feet afforded the detective her only chance to fill the clean slate with her own impressions.

Thanks to the afternoon swelter, the sidewalk was nearly empty. The neighbourhood lunch rush was over, and tourists were either across the street cooling in the American Museum of Natural History or seeking refuge in Starbucks over iced drinks ending in vowels. Her disdain for the coffee drinkers dissolved into a mental note to get one herself on the way back to the Crime Lab. Danny lifted the tape for her to walk under since her hands were busy carrying her kit and holding her sunglasses which she had just taken off her face. She smiled her thanks at him while he caught her up. There they were met by Sid who was examining the body.

''It seems you my friend did not see this coming. Blunt force trauma to the back of the head implies he was hit from behind. Er Sheldon would you assist me with the TOD?'' Sid asked.

''Certainly,'' replied Hawkes in a bubbly of voice. ''I'd say around 5 or 6 hours ago, the bruising on the lower abdomen seem to be post mortem with also goes with the time of death.'' He explained to the team. Lindsay studied the Caucasian male, approximately 6'4 which lay in front of them while Danny took photos of the dead man. Hawkes filled Mac and Stella in on the body.

''Hey guys, we've got an ID on the vic, Jerry Miller 34.'' Flack informed Mac and Stella while Jess interviewed some witnesses. Danny and Lindsay got to work on dusting for prints and looking for any trace to bag and tag. Sheldon was looking for any physical evidence on the body before Sid took it back to the Morgue. Little did they know that on the other side of the street, sitting in the regular black SUV, he was watching them again. He had followed them from the church to the crime lab and now to the scene that he had created just hours ago. For him there was no going back, not until this quest as he thought of it was over.

Lindsay placed the bags of evidence in her case and stood up, ''I'll head back to the lab with these, meet you there when you're done collecting DNA?'' She asked as she began to walk to her SVU.

''Actually Montana I'm done, so I'll come with you,'' Danny stood up and put his evidence in his case. The pair started walking back to Lindsay's car when Flack ran up to them.

''Guys, hold up.'' Flack said as he got closer to them. ''Mac and Stella are heading back to the Crime Lab, Jess and I are going to check out his place. Meet you back at the Lab later.'' Don informed the two who just nodded and said bye. Unknowingly someone's plan was falling all too well into place.

The male in the SUV watched the 3 pairs drive off, he looked to the passenger seat next to him where three photos of certain members of the team laid. ''Soon…'' He whispered then drove off and began to tail two cars.

Review please, I don't know whether I should continue, I am halfway through Chapter 3. Let me know please:)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing

Thanks for your responses, please review. I guess I owed you an update, next one should be on thursday:)

Chapter two: The distraction.

There he sat. Outside the building which held home to the crime lab on the 34th floor. Outside the place where his victims were. Well almost all of them. All he had to do was wait. Wait for the perfect opportunity. He looked again at his array of photos on his passenger seat. He waited.

* * *

''Hey Mac, whatcha got?'' Stella asked her partner as they walked down on of the corridors of the lab.

''Not much Stel, I got Danny and Lindsay processing some of the evidence and Hawkes going over the tox but apart from that nothing. None of the witnesses Flack and Jess interviewed were any help,'' Mac explained as they walked towards his office.

''Well let's hope Flack and Jess can get something from the vic's place,'' Stella said with a small smile as he held open the door to his office.

* * *

''Danny!'' Lindsay shouted when she saw her partner walk past the trace lab where she was working on a piece of blue fabric.

''What ya want Montana?'' Danny asked when he walked in to the lab. He placed his Tox report down that he just collected from Hawkes and accepted the magnifying glass Lindsay held out for him.

''Take a look,'' She said as he took the instrument and began looking at the piece of evidence. ''I'll take this to Mac if you want?'' Danny only nodded his head he was intrigued by the substance on the piece of material. The tests came out negative for human and animal blood. Danny walked over to the GC/MS machine where he took a sample of the substance and placed it inside. He tapped his fingers in a rhythmic tune as he waited for the results. Danny turned to speak to Lindsay when he noticed she was walking towards the door.

Just as Lindsay stepped out of the Lab she saw Jess and Flack walking towards her, she lifted her hand and motioned towards Mac's office where Stella was just leaving. And that's when it happened. The long glass window smashed, shards of glass flew through the air mixed with bullets and screams. Lindsay started to run past the window, but she fell to the floor and put her hands over her head, the paperwork flew to the ground. Stella took cover behind the wall near Lindsay, she looked at her friend in distress. Jess was with flack behind the wall next to the AV Lab. Lab techs were screaming in pain as some of them were shot by stray bullets. Adam dropped from behind his desk and crawled towards the locker room where he and a few lab techs took shelter. Luckily Sheldon was down in the morgue with Sid so he was in now immediate danger unless someone was targeting them all.

Mac and Danny raced out of their offices with their guns in hand. _Danny could see that Lindsay was shaking violently, she was completely open and was an easy target. Why hadn't he shot her? He didn't want to think about it, but he was glad she wasn't shot…yet at least but she had to move._ ''Lindsay! You gotta move girl,'' Danny yelled to his partner who was on the floor hysterical. She wouldn't move, afraid she'd be shot if she did. _The shots pierced through the glass, bullets and glass flew everywhere. No backup, no escape route and no certain survival._

''I'll go!'' Jess said without giving Flack time to argue she dived to the floor and crawled to Lindsay.

''FLACK, DANNY!'' Mac yelled to the two detectives watching the girls struggle. ''Get over here!'' Flack and Danny did as he ordered, they crawled quickly over to Mac. He opened his office door a little more so they could get in. ''What are we going to do?'' Flack asked as he took a look at Jess who was trying to get Lindsay out of the way but her blazer was caught on the broken glass window from the Trace Lab.

Danny and Flack were crouched down and too busy getting orders from Mac when they realized the incoming army of bullets had stopped. They lifted their heads and looked around all they saw was damage and destruction everywhere. Then they turned to where all the girls had previously been. There was a small line of blood leading to a slightly larger pool where Lindsay had been laid and there was a small blood spray on the wall next to where Stella was taking cover.

''Son of a b****,'' Flack swore when reality hit him. The snipers_were gone. And so were the girls. ''JESS!'' Flack yelled._

_''LINDSAY!'' Danny joined Flack shouting and so did Mac._

_''STELLA!''_

* * *

_Sorry this is really short I wrote it on my phone argh! _


End file.
